


J'aurais sauté

by Samazabini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samazabini/pseuds/Samazabini
Summary: John est fou de Sherlock. Littéralement. Ou comment on se sent quand on est dans une relation passionnelle en écho avec un dépendance sévère.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : SamaZ
> 
> Bêta : Adalas
> 
> Disclaimer : Le monde de Sherlock ne m'appartient pas.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Coucou les copains. Franchement, je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire concernât cet Os. Bonne lecture ? Bonne chance ? Courage ? Bref.

_ C'est le film le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais vu.

 

John acquiesça. Oui, c'était effectivement le film le plus stupide jamais produit.

 

_ C'est tellement ridicule. Et la façon dont il est mort ? Mon Dieu, rien de plus  _stupide_  ! Si cette idiote n'était pas revenue sur le paquebot, il s'en serait certainement sorti, étant donné qu'il n'aurait pas eu une femelle aristocratique, qui n'a même pas su rester à sa place, sur les bras ! Ridicule ! Qui irait rejoindre un bateau en train de sombrer pour un homme ?

 

Oui, c'était vraiment ridicule. Et stupide, aussi. Certainement, oui. John finit par se lever. Il rapporta le bol de pop-corn vide dans la cuisine, remit la table du salon bien au centre, plia le plaid qu'ils avaient utilisé pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre sur le fauteuil. Enfin, il remit la télécommande à sa place et s'apprêta à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre leur chambre. Il était vraiment fatigué ce soir. Plus que d'habitude. Non, c'était autre chose que de la fatigue. Il était plutôt abattu et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Légèrement mélancolique aussi. Bien sûr, pas une seule seconde il ne reporta la faute sur le film qu'ils venaient juste de visionner. D'accord, le film était très beau, la musique triste à faire pleurer et l'alchimie entre les deux acteurs ferait frissonner des ours polaires, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. L'histoire d'amour était passablement clichée et assez rocambolesque. Et franchement, l'amour avait ses limites. Qui irait rejoindre un bateau en train de sombrer pour un homme ?

 

_« Moi. Moi, je l'aurais fait. »_

 

C'était peut-être ça qui le minait. Mon Dieu, il ne sortait avec Sherlock Holmes que depuis deux mois. D'accord, leur amitié était bien plus ancienne, mais ça ne faisait tout de même que  _deux mois_ , bon sang ! Il n'était pas censé être aussi accro, aussi perdu. Il n'était pas censé s'engager aussi profondément et aussi rapidement. Il n'était pas censé tomber amoureux aussi vite. D'un amour si ardent, si entier, si sérieux. Tellement viscéral. Qui lui faisait peur. Qui le terrifiait. Parce ce qu'il le savait, il en était persuadé, si quelque chose devait arriver à Sherlock, John n'y survivrait pas. Pas cette fois-ci. Pas  _encore_. Pas maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de combattre son attirance. Pas maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher sous le plafond de verre de leur amitié. Pas maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer sans lui. Qu'il ne pouvait plus avancer qu'avec lui. Qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de le toucher. Tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps. Pas maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était de sentir son souffle au creux de son cou. Pas maintenant qu'il savait ce que ses mains pouvaient produire comme tempête à l'intérieur de lui. Pas maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses baisers, de ses regards emplis de désir, de ses soupirs indécents. Pas maintenant. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Et à jamais.

John avait le cœur lourd. Et il savait pourquoi. Ce n'était pas vraiment à cause du film. Pas complètement. Le film lui avait juste jeté à la tête toutes ses craintes. Parce qu'il était amoureux de cet homme si génial. Si parfait et imparfait. Si complet et incomplet. Si généreux et égoïste à la fois. Si humain, tellement humain, bien plus humain que ceux qui se prétendaient l'être. Et la vie de cet homme était jonchée de dangers, de bateaux qui coulaient, d'icebergs et de risques d'hypothermie. Et John était juste tellement foutu. Dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Parce qu'il savait que cet homme allait le mener à sa perte. Parce qu'il savait que cet homme n'était pas encore prêt à supporter le poids des sentiments de John. Le poids de son amour. Le poids de son adoration. Le poids de sa dévotion.

Le poids de sa folie pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Rien qu'à lui.

L'Amour, c'est comme avoir un gosse. Une fois qu'il est là, c'était fini, il ne partira plus. Il aura beau avoir dix-huit ans et être majeur, vous n'arrêterez jamais de le veiller, de le couver, de vous inquiéter pour lui. Alors, non, l'Amour n'est pas beau. L'Amour n'est pas bon. L'Amour vous fait souffrir même quand tout est bon, quand tout est rose et que les oiseaux chantent. L'Amour, c'est avoir envie de pleurer tellement vous l'aimez. L'Amour, c'est vouloir prendre et ne jamais rendre. L'Amour, c'est vouloir s'accrocher, sans jamais décrocher. L'Amour, c'est être sûr que l'autre ne vous aimera jamais autant que vous l'aimez. L'Amour, c'est cette boule dans la gorge qui ne veut jamais partir. L'Amour, c'est cette envie que vous avez de sangloter parfois en regardant l'autre. Parce qu'il est tellement beau. Et tellement lui. Et qu'il vous fait rire. Et qu'il vous regarde. Et qu'il vous sourit. Et qu'il est là. Et qu'il vous fait l'amour. Et qu'il vous embrasse. Et qu'il vous aime. Et l'Amour, c'est tous ces sentiments qui n'arrêtent pas de se mélanger en vous et vous font ressembler à un adolescent pré-pubère devant son premier béguin dont les émotions sont plus qu'exacerbé. L'Amour, c'est écrire des poèmes ridicules dans sa tête quand vous voyez l'autre et de l'assumer sans complexes. Et parce que l'Amour est folie. Et que la folie est humaine.

Et « Oh, mon Dieu ».

Et John avait juste envie de monter là-haut, de se faire un nid dans leur lit. De presser son visage contre l'oreiller de Sherlock. Et de  _respirer._  Respirer. Respirer. Respirer. Juste respirer et sentir. Respirer et se blottir. Inspirer et expirer. Et John avait juste envie de se retourner, de se jeter dans les bras de son amant et de lui dire « Je t'aime ». De lui dire « Je t'aime ». De lui dire « Aime-moi autant que je t'aime ». Durant des heures. De baiser ses lèvres et baiser son âme. Et de juste le supplier de l'aimer. De ne pas le laisser seul dans ce bordel sans nom. De partager un peu de sa peine et de le soulager de ce trop plein d'amour, de folie, d'absurdité. De juste l'aimer.

 

_« Aime-moi autant que je t'aime »_

_« Je t'en prie »_

_« Vénère-moi comme je te vénère »_

_« Je t'en supplie »_

_« Adore-moi à ta manière »_

_« Je t'implore »_

_« Brûle pour moi ! Idolâtre-moi ! Révère-moi ! »_

…

…

…

_« Comme moi je le fais pour toi »_

 

Mais John savait que ce serait trop à supporter pour cet homme qui n'avait jamais été aimé . Il ne pouvait pas lui imposer ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'étouffer. Il ne voulait pas. Sherlock était trop précieux. Sherlock était son tout. Et on prenait soin de sa vie. Sherlock, c'est la bougie allumée en pleine tempête, quand vous n'avez plus d'allumettes ni de briquet. Vous prenez soin de cette flamme. Pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne jamais. Parce que vous savez ce qui arrivera dans ce cas. Vous finirez seul, dans le noir, dans le froid, dans votre solitude, dans votre lassitude. Et la tempête aura raison de vous. Et vous vous éteindrez vous aussi. Près de cette bougie dont vous auriez dû prendre soin. Et John allait arrêter de réfléchir et aller se coucher. Avec un peu de chance, Sherlock décidera de monter dormir. Et avec beaucoup de chance, John se réveillera dans ses bras.

Et puis, sérieusement, ça ne faisait que deux mois. Il fallait vraiment que John arrête cette folie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Parce que même pour lui, ça fait trop. Parce que même lui, il se serait fait interner. Tous ces... Toute cette... Non, c'était juste trop. Ça ne faisait que deux mois, nom d'un chien ! Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ça aurait été de trop. Toute cette passion, cette obsession, ce sentiment de dépendance... C'était trop. C'était mal. C'était toxique. Alors pourquoi il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher ?

 

_ John.

 

Ce dernier releva la tête, qu'il ne se souvenait même d'avoir baissé, et se retourna. Il fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Sherlock semblait-il inquiet ?

 

_ Oui ?

 

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

 

_« Aime-moi »_

_« S'il te_ _plaît_ _, aime-moi »_

 

_ Oui, Sherlock, répondit-il avec le sourire. Ça va...

 

Le cœur de John se réchauffa un peu. Malgré tout, il ne changerait rien. Il ne prendrait pas ce risque. Parce que John est reconnaissant pour ce qu'il a déjà. Et peut-être que s'il se montrait patient, Sherlock se laissera consumer lui aussi. Peut-être que s'il lui donnait du temps, Sherlock l'aimera, lui aussi. Mais bon, ça ne faisait que deux mois, ce n'était pas la faute de Sherlock si John était l'un de ces idiots qu'on avait élevé avec la notion d'âmes-sœurs. Il devait juste attendre. Ça ira. Alors, lentement, il se rapprocha de Sherlock, embrassa ses lèvres. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et enfouit son nez dans le col du brun.

Et  _respira._

Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Puis recula.

Il toisa le détective. Longtemps, longuement, lentement. Et il sourit de nouveau. Parce que cet homme valait la peine d'attendre. Toute une vie, s'il le fallait. Des vies, s'il le demandait. Une éternité, s'il le regardait. Parce que cet homme le voyait. Et cet homme ne voyait personne d'autre que lui. Oui, cet homme le valait bien*. Et si tous ses sentiments, si tout son être se reflétait dans ses yeux, on n'allait pas le blâmer pour ça. Après un dernier baiser, il s'en alla remonter les escaliers. Mais, au dernier moment, il ne put aller plus loin que la première marche. Il voulait juste... Tellement... Juste un peu... Il se mordilla les lèvres, inspira pour se donner du courage et se retourna de nouveau. Sherlock se trouvait à la même place. Et il le regardait toujours. Alors, il parla.

 

_Moi.

 

_Pardon ? finit par demander un Sherlock perplexe après un bon moment à attendre.

 

Mais, John ne trouvait juste pas les mots. Alors, il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

 

___  Moi, je l'aurais fait. Je serais revenu sur le bateau pour te rejoindre.

 

La tension atteignit son comble dans la pièce, Sherlock s'était figé et John se traitait de tous les noms d'avoir cédé à la tentation.

 

_« Moi, je serais venu passer les dernières minutes de ma vie dans_ _tes_ _bras »_

_« Moi, j'aurais regardé le bateau sombrer avec le sourire, parce que tu aurais été là »_

_« Moi, j'aurais été heureux jusqu'au bout, parce que j'aurais pu effleurer tes lèvres d'un dernier baiser doux »_

 

Il ne prononça pas ces mots. Mais, il les pensa tellement fort que Sherlock les avait sûrement perçus. Le cœur un peu moins lourd, le sourire un peu plus sincère, John prit le chemin de sa chambre, leur chambre, pour de bon cette fois.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Il faisait encore noir dehors quand quelque chose le réveilla. Comme d'habitude, le soldat en lui refit surface à la recherche d'un quelconque danger. Comme d'habitude, ce n'était que leur chambre noyée dans la pénombre. C'était Sherlock qui l'avait réveillé et il semblait parler.  _Trop vite... trop confus... trop haché... aucun sens._  Ses lèvres bougeaient, ses yeux brillaient, ses mains virevoltaient et ses boucles voletaient. Il n'avait jamais été plus beau. Et John ne le comprenait toujours pas. Il finit par reprendre possession de quelques fonctions vitales, dont la parole et l'ouïe.

 

_ Att- Sherlock, Sherlock, attends… Je comprends rien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 

Sherlock lui sauta littéralement dessus, et John pensa brièvement qu'il allait froisser sa chemise qu'il n'avait toujours pas troqué contre son pyjama —  _il n'a pas dû venir dormir,_ _quelle_ _heure est-il ?_ — avant de se concentrer sur le brun qui avait le visage à littéralement deux centimètres du sien.

 

_Moi aussi, John ! Moi aussi !

 

Lui aussi. Lui aussi quoi ?

 

_ J'aurais sauté. J'aurais sauté, John. Je serais revenu sur le bateau. Je- Je... John... John... Je serais revenu... Et j'aurais trouvé une solution pour nous maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, et- et... 

 

John voyait la frustration se peindre sur le visage du brun. Comme s'il se reprochait son manque de cohérence, ses paroles décousues et son rythme chaotique. Mais John comprenait. John avait compris.

 

_ J'aurais sauté. John, j'aurais sauté.

 

Quand les mots pressés et saccadés de Sherlock trouvèrent leur chemin dans le cerveau embrumé de John, il eut une explosion. Et John respira. Et cette fois l'air passa.

 

_Enfin._

 

_**FIN** _

__

**Author's Note:**

> * '(l'Oreal, parce que vous le valez bien !) Hm ! Pardon... Mais, à ma décharge, c'est ma bêta qui a laissé ça à la correction !
> 
> Alors, alors, alors ? Allez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaiiiiiiit xD Mon Dieu la fin est tellement cul-cul, j'ai pas pu résister, pardon ! Je sais aussi que c'est peut-être exagéré, mais je pense que l'amour de John pour Sherlock est teinté de folie (et vice versa), mais je vous invite à partager avec moi votre point de vue ! Ça m'intéresse vraiment de savoir comment vous percevez leur relation de votre côté :)  
> Je suis quelqu'un qui doute constamment, alors please, un petit mot mdr Même si c'est une critique !!
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir accorder ces quelques instants.
> 
> Sama. 
> 
> P.S : ceux qui veulent encore plus de scènes dégoulinantes d'amour, cadeauuuu !
> 
> Bonus :
> 
> Lorsque le matin les retrouva, ils étaient toujours au lit. Haletant. Le souffle court, la peau rougie, les cheveux emmêlés, les corps imbriqués. Ayant encore désespérément besoin de l'autre, même après ça. Surtout après ça. Les yeux dans les yeux, les souffles se rencontraient, les mains refusaient de lâcher, les poumons se remplissaient pour mieux se vider. John n'avait plus peur. Il savait maintenant. Oui, il savait. Il n'était pas le seul à être noyé dans ce bordel sans nom, refusant de dire « non », de dire « stop », de dire « assez ». Ils en voulaient plus, tous les deux. Ils y étaient jusqu'au cou, à deux.
> 
> "Je t'aime"
> 
> Aucun des deux ne le prononça, mais pourtant ça résonna. Pas tout de suite en tous cas. À moins que...
> 
> FIN (pour de vrai cette fois ;) )


End file.
